


Passione feroce

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Danza del fuoco [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Passion
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Pwp XanxusxSqualo.





	Passione feroce

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta su un vecchio prompt dei p0rnfest.  
> Squalo/Xanxus: Fino alla fine del mondo.

Passione feroce  
  
  
  


Squalo mosse il bacino lateralmente, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli argentei. Mise un piede sopra il letto facendolo tremare e assottigliò gli occhi.

"Boss!" tuonò. La luce rosata dell'alba filtrava dalla finestra illuminando la camera da letto. Sul legno scuro del baldacchino del letto si creavano dei giochi di luci.

"E' ora di svegliarvi! VOIH!" sbraitò Superbi.

Xanxus scivolò con il capo fuori dalle coperte, strinse gli occhi rossi e corrucciò le labbra.

"Feccia... vuoi morire?".

Squalo si sporse in avanti e lo guardò in viso, digrignando i denti.

"Voglio che vi svegliate, boss" ringhiò. Scese il piede sul pavimento e incrociò le braccia al petto, sfiorandosi con la lama della spada collegata al moncherino.

Xanxus si sollevò seduto facendo ricadere le coperte sul proprio grembo, si passò la mano tra le ciocche more scompigliata e strinse le labbra.

"Non rompere le palle, spazzatura" borbottò.

Sollevò il capo, guardò Squalo dalla testa ai piedi e sorrise ferino.

"O avevi un motivo per svegliarmi?".

Squalo schioccò la lingua sul palato rumorosamente.

"Finalmente si ha una traccia su quei maledettissimi anelli" disse con tono acido.

Xanxus assottigliò gli occhi, le iridi rosse brillarono di riflessi più scuri e si poggiò contro lo schienale del letto.

"Dove?" sibilò.

Squalo indietreggiò fino a dare le spalle alla finestra.

"In Giappone. La situazione si sta facendo sempre più drammatica, voi" disse con voce rauca.

Xanxus roteò gli occhi, si mise seduto sul bordo del letto, oscillava leggermente e la camicia bianca spacciata lasciava esposte le cicatrici sul corpo definito.

"Andremo lì. Se la cosa si farà complicata, spazzeremo via la feccia che ci intralcia" disse, gelido.

Squalo inarcò un sopracciglio.

"Se pensano di poterci fermare, si sbagliano di grosso. A costo di dare fuoco all'intero mondo" sibilò.

Xanxus si mise in piedi, lo raggiunse e gli cinse i fianchi da dietro.

"Allora qual è il tuo cazzo di problema, feccia?" sibilò.

"La loro insolenza mi imbestialisce " ringhiò Squalo, facendo aderire il suo corpo a quello dell'altro.

Xanxus si adagiò pesantemente contro l'altro, sollevò lo sguardo con le palpebre socchiuse.

"Perfino dall'altra parte del mondo scopriranno che noi Varia laviamo via gli affronti con il sangue" sibilò.

Squalo allungò un braccio dietro di sé e sostenne Xanxus.

"Sarà un piacere fare scorrere il loro sangue" sussurrò.

Xanxus gli afferrò il polso, lo strinse fino ad arrossare la pelle nivea dell'altro e lo voltò con uno strattone.

"Anche ai confini del fottuto mondo verranno travolti dalla mia Ira" ringhiò.

Gli strinse una ciocca di capelli e gli tirò all'indietro il capo.

"E tu con loro, se oserai dubitarne".

Squalo gli premette la mano sulla spalla facendolo sedere.

"Perché dovrei dubitarne?" chiese.

Si tolse l'impermeabile e lo lasciò cadere per terra.

Xanxus poggiò le mani sul materasso e schiuse le gambe sollevando il capo.

"Perché blateri di situazioni drastiche come se quello che fa la feccia ci riguardasse" sibilò.

Squalo si stese su un fianco accanto a lui.

"Voi! Volevo solo convincerti ad alzarti" borbottò.

Xanxus gli premette la mano sul petto facendolo stendere di schiena, gli si mise sopra e sogghignò guardandolo.

"E dirmi che devo spingermi ai confini del mondo per dei fottuti anelli" sibilò.

Squalo gli sbottonò i bottoni del pezzo di sopra del pigiama.

"Dovevo avvertiti che andrò a prenderli" sibilò.

Xanxus si sfilò la maglia con un movimento aggraziato delle spalle, gli strinse una ciocca di capelli e la tirò facendogli esporre la gola.

"Non mi senti. Ho detto che sarò lì a schiacciare la feccia che mi intralcia" ringhiò.

Si puntellò con le ginocchia facendo affondare il materasso e guardò il corpo di Squalo sotto il proprio.

"Boss, vi porterò gli anelli senza bisogno di scomodarvi" sibilò Squalo. Si tolse la spada adagiandola sul letto, insieme alla protesi.

Xanxus gli carezzò i fianchi, salì lungo il petto, gli sfiorò la gola con le dita e la strinse guardandolo fisso.

"Andremo in Giappone. Non ho intenzione di scomodarmi per la feccia, ma voglio essere nei dintorni" disse.

Gli lasciò la gola osservando la forma rossa delle sue dita sul collo dell'altro, sogghignò e gli slacciò i pantaloni.

"Non vai da nessuna fottuta parte senza di me" sancì.

Le gote di Squalo si tinsero di rosa. Osservò Xanxus sopra di sé e si abbassò i pantaloni. Ghignò e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Non puoi stare senza di me?" lo punzecchiò.

Xanxus sogghignò di rimando stringendo le iridi rosse, passò la mano a palmo aperto su una coscia dello spadaccino e avvicinò il volto all'altro.

"Sarebbe uno spreco di tempo doverti inseguire per ammazzarti, se tu fallissi" disse.

"Non la fallirò" ringhiò Squalo. Afferrò la mano di Xanxus e se la portò al membro coperto dai boxer.

Xanxus prese a strofinare la mano sopra i boxer dell'altro, socchiuse gli occhi rossi e gli morse il collo; leccò la pelle tesa e si umettò le labbra.

"Ti troverei anche ai confini del mondo" sibilò.

Squalo gli accarezzò la schiena con una mano, creando delle figure concentriche con l'indice. Strofinò il moncherino contro il lenzuolo e sorrise.

"Vediamo se al momento trovi altro" lo sfidò.

Xanxus sollevò lentamente lo sguardo, gli strinse un fianco facendo pressione sul materasso con le ginocchia, gli passò la mano tra le lunghe ciocche argentate e sogghignò.

"Ti farò ingoiare tutte le tue fotture sfide, rifiuto".

Squalo allungò le gambe affusolate verso l'alto e gli avvolse i fianchi. Si strofinò contro di lui e si abbassò i boxer.

Xanxus gli strinse il membro nel pugno, prendendo lentamente a masturbarlo. Si tirò giù i pantaloni e i boxer, fino alle ginocchia poggiate sul materasso, e si chinò a mordere con forza il labbro di Squalo.

Squalo si concentrò sui movimenti dell'altro. Allungò il braccio sano sopra di sé e strinse il lenzuolo abbastanza forte da sbiancare le nocche delle dita nivee. Sporse il bacino in fuori e socchiuse le gambe.

Xanxus leccò il sangue sulla bocca di Squalo, scese e passò le labbra sul moncherino; ne sfiorò con la lingua le cicatrici irregolari e sogghignò osservando il corpo teso dell'altro.

"Vuoi ancora provocarmi, Squalo?" chiese, basso e roco.

Squalo strinse le labbra ingoiando un gorgoglio. Strofinò la testa sul letto e ghignò.

"Se serve a qualcosa" lo istigò.

Xanxus accentuò la presa sull'erezione dell'altro, fermò le proprie labbra sul bordo del moncherino e strinse gli occhi rosso sangue.

"Mi sto spingendo fino alla fine del mondo per vederti consegnarmi gli anelli. Questo è tutto ciò che ti serve" sibilò.

Si spinse ripetutamente contro di lui con il bacino, diede un morso solo con le labbra al moncherino sentendo la pelle aspra e salata.

Squalo ansimò sentendo la pelle del moncherino arrossarsi.

Diede un colpo al braccio di Xanxus, facendogli staccare la mano dal proprio membro. Strofinò furiosamente i propri glutei sul membro dell'altro, eccitandolo.

"E mi basta, Boss" mormorò rauco.

Xanxus emise un gemito basso e roco, lo penetrò con un colpo secco e andò a stringergli un fianco con forza attirandolo verso di sé con irruenza. Leccò la pelle arrossata del moncherino, espirando aria calda dalle labbra.

Squalo dimenò con foga il bacino, facendosi penetrare ripetutamente, graffiandosi e arrossandosi la pelle. I suoi colpi si fecero sempre più forti, fino a far scricchiolare le ossa. La sua bocca era aperta e ansimava rumorosamente.

Xanxus affondò con le ginocchia nel materasso, facendo leva per spingersi con violenza contro di lui; salì con le labbra e baciò lo spadaccino con irruenza intrecciando la propria lingua con quella dell'altro, fino a sentire il fiato mancare.

Il Capitano dei Varia ricambiò i baci fino a spaccarsi le labbra arrossate. Il corpo di Squalo fu scosso da tremiti, i muscoli in tensione iniziarono a dolergli.

Xanxus gli leccò il sangue, gli premette il fianco tenendolo bloccato contro il materasso e continuò a spingere con irruenza; il suo bacino cozzava contro quello dell'altro arrossandogli la pelle. Si umettò le labbra, premette il petto sudato contro quello niveo di Squalo e gli morse il lobo dell'orecchio.

Squalo si lasciò sfuggire un paio di gemiti di piacere. I rivoli di sudore che gli scivolavano lungo la pelle inumidivano il lenzuolo sotto di lui.

Xanxus si tese ansimando, strinse una ciocca di capelli di Squalo nella mano con forza fino a fargli sollevare il capo; il proprio corpo teso bruciava arrossando quello dell'altro. Strinse l'erezione dello spadaccino in mano, masturbandolo con irruenza, e prese nuovamente a leccare il moncherino tra gli ansiti che gli sfuggivano bassi e rochi dalla gola.

Squalo venne con un grido roco.

Xanxus ringhiò con forza contro la pelle di lui, si arcuò in avanti e venne a propria volta. Uscì da lui, ricadendogli di fianco di peso; il letto cigolò emanando un leggero odore di bruciato. Xanxus afferrò il fianco di Squalo, lo attirò verso di sé e lo strinse contro il proprio petto stringendolo fino ad arrossare la pelle nivea.

"E non osare più sfidarmi, rifiuto" sussurrò, con tono roco e scuro.

Squalo ansimò, socchiuse gli occhi liquidi.

"Per il momento" ribatté. Gli strofinò la fronte sul petto.

Xanxus gli infilò la mano tra i capelli, strinse le labbra e chiuse gli occhi espirando lentamente.

"Fino alla fine" dichiarò, duro.

 


End file.
